


we're hiding from the authorities

by accioharry



Series: peter & mj snapshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: the prompt: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth + We’re hiding from the authorities and its very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: peter & mj snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	we're hiding from the authorities

It was quite a compromising position.

All Michelle wanted to do was go to the bank to deposit a check she got from her summer job, but instead she’s face to face with Spiderman against a wall in a bank that was currently being robbed. Well, it was Peter obviously, but he didn’t know that she knew, which is what really made it compromising.

The boy she’s been in love with for almost a year is holding her against the wall and she can feel his arms tightening around her.

She hates it.

“Are you okay?” Peter whispers under the mask, and Michelle quickly realizes she’s shaking. She nods, knowing better than to talk when the gunmen could appear at any moment. She didn’t even know Peter was out on a Spiderman patrol until he had swung down, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her out of the line of fire when gunshots began to fire.

Peter pulls her closer when they hear footsteps outside the small closet they were in. It was the first one he found and even though the door was webbed shut, he refused to leave her.

“You have to go,” Michelle pushes him away from her, causing him to stumble. She wipes a tear with her shaking hand. “The others…they need help. I’m fine.”

“No!” Peter yells, causing her to wince. “I mean…I just need to make sure you’re alright…ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” She echoed. “I’m 17, not 70,” she smiled. Suddenly, something or someone banged against the door, and Peter immediately pulled her into his arms again, Michelle burying her head into his shoulder.

“Don’t move,” Peter mumbled, and neither of them said anything for several, long minutes. She could hear his heart beating rapidly against her and she locked her arms around his back.

“You have to go, Peter, just leave me here!” She whispered, and Peter pushed himself off of her as though she had been a hot iron.

“What…who…?” He fumbled and Michelle smiled slightly, before pulling the mask off his head. He blinked at her a few times and Michelle dropped the mask at her feet.

“How long have you known?” He asked as though he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Since the D.C trip,” Michelle whispered. “I mean…I had a feeling before that, obviously you were terrible at hiding everything and then when you disappeared off the bus that day of the field trip…that really confirmed what I already knew.”

Peter was stunned. Of course, she knew, it was Michelle. She was the smartest girl he ever met and even though she had dust on her clothes and a cut on her face, Peter thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He quickly realized she was nervous when he noticed she was biting her lip and wringing her wrists together. Oh god, how long had he been looking at her lips?

“Just…go,” she closed her eyes. “The cops are probably already here; they’ll get me out.” She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that Peter had trapped her in his arms again, and she felt him place a comforting kiss on her shoulder. She opened her eyes when she felt him let go, but he was already gone, police sirens wailing in the distance.


End file.
